Hiding Within Part 2
by N.V.9
Summary: It's funny, watching these people walk about as if they have nothing to fear. To see them live their lives in ignorance as they believe they were the strongest beings alive. They see themselves as untouchable, unkillable. It's amusing really. To think that something so fragil could believe itself as something as powerful as a god. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It's funny, watching these people walk about as if they have nothing to fear. To see them live their lives in ignorance as they believe they were the strongest beings alive. They see themselves as untouchable, unkillable. It's amusing really. To think that something so fragil could believe itself as something as powerful as a god.

Do they not see that with one wrong step off the curb, they'd end their life? Or that if they went left instead of right, they may live no more? That if they left their home, they may never come back?

These humans, such children really. Hiding behind toys that killed other humans. Their minds smart enough to know that their bare hands would only do so much. Guns and blades becoming their best friend, removing their threats, ending a life, creating their future by any means necessary.

It's sad as well. To know that they must provoke fear to gain what they wish. To cause pain and harm to a fellow human just for fun or to feel powerful. To know that they'd turn on eachother if the object of money, land, pride, vengence...the list is unending.

Humans are pathetic, one should never affiliate for fear of becoming just like them. Tossing our honor away like nothing and forgetting traditions so easily. Becoming addicted to their brew of choice, or perhaps it is the powder or liquid objects they shot and snort up that is the leading cause of their insanity?

A thought for another time perhaps.

We were taught from the day we were born to stay away from them. To ignore them and pretend they do not exist. If by chance we should meet up with one, we chase them off or hide away. Chasing them if they were dangerous, or hiding if they were innocent and easily spooked. There was no need to risk our lives with their petty toys they carried.

For years we followed these rules. Keeping away from them as we grew and lived beside them. Hiding away as we followed our ancestors footsteps in history and leave our own behind. Centuries our families would walk the never ending mountain, drank from the freshest stream, hunt our beautiful animals for food and not the fun the humans would do. We grew and lived as the wild demanded of us. Protecting us as we protected it.

Since the beginning of time, this was our life. Our purpose. Our reason.

And then it turned on us. The mountain began to crumble, the stream dried up, and the animals came no more. Our people became sick, fading before they could be saved. Our world became tainted because of something we could not counter. Our world was falling to pieces simply because the humans became too greedy with natures gifts. Wanting more then it could provide, taking it when it fought back. Killing for it. Abusing it. Hurting it. Nature was losing it's lust for life, taking creatures that should not have gone so soon. Taking our homes that it had created for us.

We had no choice, each of us forced to run from our homes. Forced to play with the humans. Forced to pretend we did not hate them.

-(X)-

"Sasuke," Itachi called, pulling him from his thoughts, "come little brother, we must move."

"Of course." Sasuke nodded, moving from the railing that over looked a group of teenagers. Just that word annoyed Sasuke. They acted like imbeciles, showing off brain dead talents to gain attention from the opposite sex. The girls wearing clothing that could not even be called such a thing. The boys wearing pants that hung around their knees. What was the point of wearing them? If they were not even covering them at all, why put them on in the first place?

Turning his bored gaze toward his brother he found Itachi waiting beside Shikamaru and Neji, fellow cat shifters. Each a beautiful snow leopards that once ran free upon the mountain's surface. The-shaking his head, Sasuke forced the memories of his home from his mind and moved to walk behind his brother.

The strongest male in their smaller family. It was Itachi's place to lead them and protect them. When once Itachi used to rest above the snow or hunt beside their Father. Never would it have crossed his mind that he would soon have to lead three younger shifters away from home, trying to perserve what was left of their family. Sasuke knew his brother was feeling as lost as they were, wearing clothing of the humans and jackets, that were too hot and uncomfortable, as they pretended to be as cold as everyone else in the snow. But Itachi would follow his instincts and keep them all safe. He'd keep them moving until he found them a safer place to live.

"We'll move out tonight." Itachi said, once more breaking him from his thoughts. "This city is too crowded and the females are unbearable."

At the mention of the females, all four shuddered. Each having been on the recieving end countless times of the opposite sex. Sasuke wished to shout that the human females disgust him, bedding everyone and moving from one to the next. None staying with their lover long enough to be considered anything but a fling. Men doing the same as them. To them, it was all about sex. Being pleasured until the one they were with no longer worked. Falling in and out of love so quickly, Sasuke wondered if they remembered what love was.

For shifters, love was never ending, the other half of you that completed you. Be it a man or a woman, the love a shifter had was for life. Creating a family with them and never straying to another. A shifter mated for eternity, dying and coming back to renew the journey with the one that was theirs. Not remembering their past life, but knowing that their future would be even better.

With a soft sigh, Sasuke realized that he would never find his mate. That he would never get to travel the mountain's surface to find the one that would complete him. Be it a female or a male, he would never get the chance to have them. To produce a young from his own body or watch another bring forth his child. Like the others with him, he would forever be alone.

"Sasuke?" Neji questioned as they walked down the crowded sidewalk, moving farther away from the center of the city. Like him, both Neji and Shikamaru stayed close behind Itachi, pretending not to notice the looks they were given as they kept up their pace and continued on.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered, wishing it was true. There was no point in constantly reminding all of them that they would never have a family. It was heartbreaking enough to think about it, but to speak of it would make it painful. "I am itcy," he went on in a soft whisper, knowing they could hear him clearly, "I just wish to feel the snow on my fur and shed these clothes for good."

"We'll head to the park, not many people would be there at this time." Itachi answered from ahead of them, his voice carrying back to them in the wind. "We can hide with the trees."

With a snort, Shikamaru buried his hands within his coat's pockets. "Is it fair to do this to us? To give us an ounce of our freedom and then take it away?"

"It is the way it is. Until we find another place-"

"Neji, the world is over crowded with humans. There is no freedom from them." Shikamaru cut him off. "They take and take but never give. They follow a god that none know if he is real or not. They follow multiple gods even. They destroy what belongings they have and crave for more things to own. They are a disese that continues to spread. Now tell me, where will we find a world untouched by them?"

"Very cynical for a cat that lazed his days away." Sasuke remarked, when none wish to speak.

"Don't remind me of a past I no longer have." Shikamaru bit out as he pushed passed Itachi and took the lead. His pain trailing after him, engulfing the rest.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered, turning his gaze to his brother's face.

"It has only been a few months, Sasuke...we are all still adjusting."

"Be it years or centuries," Neji said, "I will never adjust to this foul place."

-(X)-

"Enough." Sasuke growled out, wishing the annoying humans would leave him in peace. Already it had been a year, and in that year, they had traveled nonestop until they found this place. It closely resembled their home, but was not. The mountain wasn't big enough, the waters were somewhat fresh, and humans crowed the grounds, to a point, as they took their vacations. None of them could force themselves to leave. All of them taking residence here, and by Itachi's order, taking jobs here as something or other. They could not run here freely, they needed to adapt to the world around them to run at all. The money they gained was nothing to them, only paying for the rent that was needed, the cabin they lived within was everything though. It gave them the freedom to run around their home with no fear of discovery. To feel the world around them with their fur and paws. Their cabin was far enough in, that very few humans ventured too closely.

Wishing he was home, playing within the darkening night, Sasuke turned his attention back to the desk in front of him. It was his job to make sure everyone checked in or out. To make sure they had everything they needed or to call someone that could provide what they needed. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was he did was called. He didn't care enough about the title to try and memorize it. He didn't care enough to try and remember what the others did. None of them speaking of their job that kept their home theirs. He knew that all of them were becoming fed up with tourist. Men and women alike. What they called flirting was annoying.

Instead of doing as told, the girls in front of him giggled. Each flushing slightly in an attempt to gain his favor. Idiots. All of them were idiots. He wished they'd leave. He wanted to bare his teeth and show them his true form, maybe then they'd get the hint. He couldn't remember what it was they needed, but once he had helped them, they refused to leave. He wondered if the others gained this attention too? If they were forced to deal with giggling harpies?

"I-"

"Excuse me ladies, I need to check in." someone broke in before one of the girls could say anything. Turning with them, Sasuke gasped at the sight of the male. He was broad and gorgeous. Tall for a human and a shifter. His hair was blonde and wild as if he had been running through the wind. His eyes were blue, filled with amusement and laughter. His skin was tan and flawless, save for the six scars upon his face. Each of them only adding to the beauty of the man before him. "If I may?" he asked the girls, all of them blushing furiously as they nodded and moved a step back. All of them as tongue tied as the last as they gazed upon the man.

Sasuke would forever hate himself for admitting such a thing, but at that moment he felt like one of them. Like the human girls with love struck eyes. And when the man moved forward, he gulped as his mouth went dry. His eyes eating every inch of the blonde male. Never before had such a human brought forth a reaction like this. They did nothing to him. They were invisible, but this male, this human was calling for his cat. He found himself barely holding onto this form. His cat wishing to spring free and rub against this male, demanding the other take him so that he could bear his young.

"I'd like to check in." the male said, flashing perfect white teeth that Sasuke wanted to feel digging into the back of his neck.

He could picture it too. The man holding him to the ground, demanding his way with him, his cock-what the hell! What was wrong with him! Shaking his head, Sasuke turned toward the computer, wishing he could stop blushing like a human. With his fingers poised over the keyboard, he turned to the mouth watering man. "Name please." he got out with a little difficulty, his voice sounding a little softer then normal. His senses going all over the place.

"Naruto Uzumaki." the blonde god answered with the grin still in place.

Naruto, so simple but yet it rolled off his tongue when he repeated it back. Typing it in, he waited for the computer to load up the page he needed. Within seconds, with quick peeks toward Naruto and a few flushes, all the information came up that he needed. "Here's your key," he said a little breathlessly, "your cabin is down the path on the west. If needed I can send someone to show you." Perferably me. Please pick me.

"No need...Sasuke." Naruto said reading his name tag. Just the way he said it made Sasuke's body tighten deliciously. It made him hard and needy. He wanted so badly to tear off his clothes and bend over for this man. "I'm sure I can find it."

"Oh," Sasuke answered, unable to hide the disappointment, "I just need your signiture right here and a credit card, which will only be charged when you check out." Please never check out.

Never had a human done this to him, but Sasuke was finding it harder to care. Not when Naruto's smell was invading his senses. Just by his scent, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was in perfect condition, that his body was healthy and filled with sexual hormones. Without meaning to, Sasuke began to send his own scent toward the human. His scent telling the other that he was ready to play and mate. That he was ready to bare his youngs. He was sending this human his smell as if he was a shifter who would answer his call.

Hell, had he fallen so low into the human life he was willing to bed one?

"Thank you." Naruto said when he gained the key. With a last grin sent toward him and a nod toward the females on the verge of orgasming, he was gone. The night wrapping around him like a jealous lover.

Taking a breath, Sasuke turned his gaze toward Naruto's signature, his script beautiful and masculine all at once. Finding his finger gently tracing it, Sasuke jerked his hand back, his face completely flushed. Maybe he should talk to Itachi. His brother would know what to do.

-(X)-

"Just stay away from him." Itachi ordered as they sat within the cabin. All four of them foregoing running as Sasuke told them what had happend to him in the lobby. "If this human is making you react like this, stay away."

"What if he's his mate?" Neji asked, looking at Itachi.

"We do not mate with anyone that can not hold their own against us. If they can not dominate us or are too submissive, we do not want them." Itachi answered. "Humans can never dominate us."

"Maybe this is nature's way of telling us to move on?"

"No, this is nature's idea of a cruel joke." Shikamaru answered. "I'm with Itachi, Sasuke, don't go near him. Stay clear of that one and wait until he leaves. If you wish, we can find someone to take your place-"

"No." Sasuke said quickly, flushing slightly as they all turned toward him. "I can deal with this. Like you said earlier, Itachi, I am at my prime and mating season is just around the corner. I'm bound to feel it in one way or another. This human just caught me by surprise and it won't happen again." he finished, hoping he wasn't lying. He wanted to see Naruto again. He wanted to...no, he'll go on as he did before. He'd be prepared now. Naruto was just more gorgeous then the average human. That was all.

"Sasuke-"

"I can do this." Sasuke cut his brother off, determination running through his blood.

"Alright, but if-"

"I can do this." he repeated.

-(X)-

The next night, Sasuke found himself looking Naruto's name over again. He found himself gazing at his script of his name and flipping back to it every few minutes. Unable to stop himself, he typed in Naruto's name again and gained all the information that he needed on the man. He had booked a family cabin, but there was no one else listed. Did he book it for himself? Or was he meeting a lover here? At that thought, Sasuke felt his cat side coming forward in jealousy. Clenching his hand to hide the claws, he blinked his eyes and contiued on. There wasn't much information after that. Just that Naruto would be staying for three weeks before leaving. Three weeks of seeing Naruto...maybe he'd come up and ask for assistance. Maybe he'd-

Hearing the door open, Sasuke quickly clicked out of Naruto's information and flipped the pages of the log-in book. Lifting his gaze toward the door he felt his heart pick up speed and the flush overcome his face. "How, um, how can I help you?" he asked when Naruto stood in faded blue jeans and a flannel overshirt, beneath a thin jacket, his bare chest peeking through. What he wouldn't give to rip it off-no! He hated humans! He couldn't stand them for what they did to his home! He wouldn't lust after one. He promised Itachi he could handle this.

"I'm looking for some ice and something sweet." Naruto said, a small smile on his lips.

"Something sweet?" Sasuke questioned, biting his bottom lip and looking away.

"Yes, anything that taste sweet. Juice, fruit, something of the like." Naruto went on. "I don't know where they serve meals here, but if you can show me where the-"

"I have a bottle of orange juice and some strawberries." Sasuke offered quickly before Naruto could walk off. "It's in the back. I can get some ice for you too, if you like, I mean." he blushed when Naruto's smile widen.

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

Nodding, Sasuke moved to the back and grabbed a small bucket. Moving to the ice machine he poured some in. Next he moved to the fridge, that held small snacks in case they got hungry, and grabbed a bottle of juice and the carten of strawberries. Moving back to the front desk, he handed over the stuff and gasped softly when his fingers grazed Naruto's own. The shock that ran through his blood, made him quickly glance up to Naruto, wondering if he felt the same thing. To his shock, it was like Naruto felt nothing. Nodding his thanks as he moved out of the lobby, leaving Sasuke feeling like an idiot. "He's a human. I shouldn't feel like this over him." he whispered to himself as he gazed down at his hands. "I shouldn't feel like my heart is breaking."

-(X)-

Five nights later, all of which Naruto came to ask for something or other, Sasuke had the night off. Shedding his clothes, he moved toward the porch of the cabin and jumped, shifting in mid-air. His snow leopard form moving through the snow like a shadow. Without thought, he found himself following a familiar scent. He found himself moving away from the safe zone Itachi had set as he moved closer to the scent that made him hunger. Moving faster, he ducked beneath some broken branches and jumped over fallen logs. With his body heaving, he slowed down and gazed at the lighted cabin. Curtains drawn and no movement within. Moving closer, Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled Naruto's scent. Following it to the porch surrounding the front door. Lifting his paws, he placed them on the windowsill and tried to see through the edge of the curtains where it didn't quite reach the walls. Tilting his head he made out the fire place and someone sleeping in front of it, blankets and pillows surronding their form. The couch hid them from the knees up, leaving a pale delicate leg in sight.

Feeling his heart freeze, Sasuke wanted to cry when he realized Naruto wasn't alone. That he was here with someone else. That he had most likely taken this person many times. Feeling pain like he had never felt before, Sasuke moved a few steps back. His eyes looking at the window as his heart told him to attack the other and kill them for taking what was his. With a few more steps, Sasuke jumped when something fell behind him, breaking on the rocks below. Within a blink, he ran. Jumping over a few fallen trees before hiding behind a dried up bush. Peeking through he found the front door open and three unknown males standing on the porch, all of them shirtless and as fierec looking as the last. How did he not smell them? The one that seemed to be in charge was a male with silver hair, combed back with a few strands breaking free, his aura vibrating off of him as he demanded the world to bow to him. Such power from a human...how was that possible?

When they spotted his footprints left behind, Sasuke held his breath as they turned toward the dominating male. "Snow leopard."

"Find it." the male snarled as he turned toward the entrance of the cabin, where a blonde male with long hair was standing, watching them all with fear and panic. "Go inside Deidara."

"B-b-but Ha-Ha-k-k-ku w-wa-an-ants-" the blonde tried to stutter out, shaking like a leaf.

"Inside."

"Y-yes, H-h-h-hida-dan." Deidara nodded before turning around and limping back quickly.

Turning his gaze back to the woods, Sasuke could see the anger and death coming off of Hidan's body. When something snapped closer to his right, Sasuke jumped and took off running again. Behind him he heard a few shouts and then the sounds of something breaking before all went silent. Fearing the silence more then he should, Sasuke picked up his speed and raced home. If he could get to Itachi, everything would be okay. Making his way over the snow, he jumped over small bundles of twigs, zig-zagging over other things. When Itachi's scent hit his nose, Sasuke slowed his pace. His home was close. His home was just around the bend.

Jumping over another fallen tree, Sasuke grunted when he was caught around the side and sent flying. Landing on the edge of the tree, he gasped painfully as he fell to the ground in a heap. When something stood on the tree looking down at him, Sasuke turned his blurred gaze upward, spotting something he was sure couldn't be real.

The cat above him hissed at him, his spotted fur standing out amongst the night, his eyes glowing green. When something moved to his right, he turned his gaze again and froze as he met the eyes of another cat. No leopards. They were leopards.

Before he could even think beyond that, he heard his brother's snarl before the leopard on the tree went flying. Itachi attached to his back as he attacked. With a hiss, the other leopard attacked his brother. Pushing Itachi off the first and becoming the attacker, forcing Itachi onto the ground. In another flash, Sasuke saw Neji and Shikamaru going for the second leopard, each of them going for the kill. Free from the second leopard, Itachi sprang again, catching the first and bringing him down painfully, deciding that Itachi could deal with the other on his own, he moved to help Neji and Shikamaru with the other.

"Enough!" came the instant call, bringing them all to standstill. Turning his gaze, Sasuke found Naruto, bare of all clothing, eyes shining yellow in the moonlight. When his eyes turned toward him, Sasuke felt the world stop again. Stopping as it did everytime he saw Naruto. "Gaara, Kiba, we are needed back at the cabin." his voice leaving no room for arguments. Shaking the others off of them, both leopards stood and moved toward him. Their cat bodies looking smaller next to Naruto. When they walked passed him, Naruto turned his gaze away from Sasuke. "My apologies cat," he bowed to Itachi, "We are all stressed and let our animals get the best of us."

"What are you? You smell human but you do not feel it." Itachi said, shifting forms and asking the question that Sasuke wanted to demand.

"A cat hiden within the human's world." Naruto said as he turned. "I will explain to Hidan about tonight and keep our battles small to none. In our world it is all we can do."

"You did not answer my question." Itachi called after Naruto, following behind him, the other three moving to follow him.

"Perhaps there is a reason for that." Naruto chuckled, turning his gaze to meet Itachi's. Sasuke had always thought his brother the biggest strongest man alive, but standing next to Naruto, his brother was shorter by a few inches, and slimmer by a little more. He still held power of a dominant cat, but Itachi seemed to have more then met his match in Naruto. "Do you plan to follow me home?"

"Should there be a reason I shouldn't?" Itachi countered, matching Naruto step for step.

"Hidan."

"Who is he?"

Chuckling again, Naruto shook his head and lead the way in silence. When his cabin came into view, Sasuke found both Gaara and Kiba, or he assumed them as such, standing in sweats by the edge of the steps. Behind them, filling the doorway was Hidan. His power flexing around him, snapping and demanding their respect.

"Why did you bring them?" Hidan growled.

"They followed. I will not kill a cat unless it tries for my blood first." Naruto shrugged, moving to stand at the bottom of the steps. "They are the cats I spoke of."

"So I've seen. Now tell me which one has you running wild to claim?" Hidan asked, making one leopard smirk and the other frown as Naruto turned his gaze and met Sasuke's own. Even in leopard form, Sasuke felt the heat pool through his body. He felt the need stronger then when he was hiding as a human. Behind him, his tail swished on it's own as he pawed at the dirt. When Naruto's eyes flash and shifted, Sasuke did all he could to not turn around and lift his tale into the air.

"I thought Snow Leopards were all dead?" one of the other cats asked. "I heard that their home fell to pieces, taking them all."  
"Clearly a few of us still live." Itachi answered. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Itachi Uchiha. My brother Sasuke and brothers in all but blood, Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara."

"I suppose it's only fair I introduce us then." Hidan said, not moving forward, his face completely empty of what he was feeling. "I am Hidan, one of the few Siberian Tiger left alive. To my right is Gaara Sabaku and to my left is Kiba Inuzuka, both Leopards from the forest. Before you is Naruto Uzumaki, the last remaining Jaguar left that roams the lands." at those words, Itachi gasped, his eyes going from Hidan to Naruto in shock. Sasuke, himself, was beyond himself in what to think. Naruto was a jaguar, meaning one of the few cats that could dominate his species.

"Don't I get an introduction?" Someone called from within the cabin, their voice soft and low.

"No." came Hidan's instant reply.

"I wish to meet the guest as well, Hidan." came the same voive.

"Haku, you need to rest," Hidan stated, turning his head to look inside. "you're-"

"Close to giving birth, but not there yet." Haku answered, moving into view as he pushed Hidan aside, wrapping one arm around Hidan's bare waist as the other rested against the tiger's chest. Hidan's hand moving to rest on Haku's round belly protectively as his other hand wrapped around the small cat. "We've very rarely get to meet other cats now, Hidan, would you really deny Deidara and I a chance to meet others?"

"Haku-"

"If they wanted to kill us, they would have done so already, right?" Haku answered, watching them with calming eyes. "Even if they did, wouldn't you be able to protect us?" he asked, gaining a sigh from Hidan and a sentence so low Sasuke couldn't hear it. "I'm Haku, one of the smaller cats that roam different parts of the world as an Ocelot. This is Deidara, one of the many small cat shifters alive. A Lynx that roams with us." he motioned to another cat hidden behind them.

"Do they need our history, Haku?" Gaara asked frowning.

"Why not? Aren't they going to stay with us?" Haku asked in confusion, turning to look at Hidan. "Well?"

"From the scents of the grounds," Naruto started, looking away from Sasuke, "I'd say this is their home. This isn't our stopping ground."

"Though the world is interesting to travel, I do wish we'd stop." Haku sighed tiredly.

"We'll stop when we find home." Hidan answered soothingly.

"Where is home?" Itachi asked them.

"Why do you care?" Kiba demanded

"Because we are looking for one as well. We tire of dealing with humans."

"They are annoying little things, aren't they?" Kiba chuckled. "To think they believe they'd ever measure up to one of our kind."

"Kiba." Haku said softly, his eyes looking sad. And to their shock, Sasuke and his family watched in silence as Kiba bowed his head in apology, losing the grin he had seconds ago.

"Forgive me Haku." the leopard replied. "But not all humans are angels." at those words, Sasuke saw the Lynx tense up before moving farther into the cabin, almost as if he was wishing to hide.

"Haku, it's time to rest. You do not need to be up and about. Deidara go and fix the spot beside the fire." Hidan ordered, leaving no room for them to argue. "Gaara, Kiba, patrol the area. Naruto take the leopards home." with that, he turned back toward the cabin and shut the door.

Nodding, Naruto turned back toward them, "Shall we?"

"But-"

"Haku always gets what he wants. I suspect this is no different, it's only a matter of time before Hidan accepts you with us." Naruto answered Itachi, "Haku may be the smallest cat within our clan, but he has Hidan exactly where he wants him, all of us where he wants us."

"How did you end up all together? Cats that don't belong...how did you find eachother?"

"Simple." Naruto said, walking next to Itachi and, much to Sasuke's pleasure, running a hand through his ears as Sasuke walked beside him.

"Simple?"

"Hidan found his Ocelot, and the Ocelot found us. He found Haku first, the little cat tried to steal his food. Instead, he stole Hidan's heart and has never left his side. They found me next, a cub on the verge of dying beside my mother. Gaara came after, killed his father when his father wanted to kill him. We found Kiba then, his clan had kicked him out for being a grown male. Deidara came only two years ago, a broken cat that has yet to heal."

"You tell your history so freely when the other cat did not wish it spoken." Itachi frowned.

"Gaara hates history. He lives for each day that comes, protecting our treasure."

"Treasure?"

"Haku. He is the one that convinced Hidan to keep us all. Whatever he wishes, Hidan grants. We are only here, at this resort, because Haku wished to birth his young close to the wilds, so that he could feel the freedom of our world that we once felt. He wanted somewhere warm, but to comfort Deidara, we came here. Hoping..." Shaking his head, Naruto said, "Haku keeps our family as one. He is too gentle and kind for his own good but it is something we all crave. Even as a young cat, begging and starving for food, Haku has always been a cub at heart. Hidan wishes to keep him that way for all time. I believe this is your home." Naruto said stopping outside the cabin. "Until tomorrow then." with that, his hand left Sasuke's fur, his body shifting into that of a jaguar before disappering into the trees.

"For a mate, Sasuke," Itachi started, "you did well. A jaguar no less. Come let us go inside. We've had enough excitement for the day."

-(X)-

Gasping, Sasuke froze at the broad body caging his own into the shelves behind the front desk. Tilting his head, he groaned softly when the one behind him began nipping at the back of his neck, sending pleasure flowing through his blood. With a moan, he shifted his legs farther apart when the jaguar's cock pressed into his buttocks, his fingers gripping the counter painfully as his nails dug into the beautiful wood. And yet the hands never touched him. Both holding onto the counter instead.

"Tell me Sasuke," Naruto whispered into his ear, "why you tempt me so much? Why I can't breathe around you? Tell me why my body craves for yours when I catch your scent? Tell me why." he ordered.

"I...ohhh, I, Naruto." Sasuke gasped again, closing his eyes as he pushed his body closer to Naruto's.

"The first night, it took all I could to not jump you. To not ride you before all as we shed our human husk and mate in the forms of our beast, like my cat demands. Every time I came, I fought so hard to let you go." Naruto breathed into his ear, a soft groan escaping from his lips as he melded his body completely to Sasuke's, leaving not even an inch of space between them.

"Why?"

"Why?" Naruto echoed Sasuke's breathy question.

"Why fight it at all?" Sasuke grounded out as the top half of his body was pushed forward by Naruto's own.

"Because it isn't safe for us." Naruto whispered, pulling back. "It never will be."

"Naruto?"

"My kind has been hunted to extinction. More will come for me and you, if I make you mine." Naruto answered as he pulled completely away. "Our cubs will face the same heartache."

"I don't understand? You are one of the top cats alive. You-"

"I'm the last one. Not by strenght but by having a tiger on my side." Naruto answered. "Hidan can only do so much and I can only help so much. Do you know why we are hunted out? Why I am the last one?"

"Why?"

"Because death will always follow a jaguar as I've come to see. Hidan knows this now and keeps me as away from Haku, as much as the ocelot would allow. It is rare for a jaguar to mate outside it's kind. Rarer even for the mate of a jaguar to produce a cub. Our cubs are too big for anyone but a jaguar to hold to full term. It's dangerous." Naruto finished.

"When I met you..." Sasuke said into the silence that followed, "when I met you, I wanted you. I believed you were human and still I wanted you. My brother and the others told me to stay away but I couldn't. I couldn't let you go. I came here wanting to see you after we met. I wanted so badly to follow you. To make you mine. When I shifted last night, I couldn't stop myself from following you home. Tell me your cat hasn't brought you to mine? Tell me right now that you haven't come searching for me."  
"I can't." Naruto answered, watching the snow fall through the windows. He wasn't one for the cold, but he'd follow the others. Hidan had said that cats like them would never be suspected to be in a place like this.

"Why deny what fate has given us?" Sasuke asked, moving to stand beside the other, forcing Naruto to meet his gaze. "Hidan is a tiger but has taken one of the smallest wild cats as his mate. Haku is heavy with his child. Tell me why we are different?"

"Do you wish to run forever?" Naruto asked, leaning down so that their lips grazed.

"Only if I run to you." Sasuke finished, reaching up to close the gap.


End file.
